The Mirror
by aviatorsandjackd
Summary: The year is 2012 and a very important artifact has just been stolen from the London Institute. It is up to three young Shadow Hunter to get it back. This is their story, Full Summary Inside JaceXClary OCXOC AlecXMagnus SimonXIsabelle
1. Confrontation

**A/N: I own my plot, my OCs (Jackson, Charlotte, Drew, Alcott and Nina) any familiar people and places belong to Cassandra Clare .**

* * *

The Mirror

**_Lake Lyn or less commonly known as the Mortal Mirror is one of the Mortal Instruments. Unlike the Sword or the Cup, Lake Lyn is quite dangerous to Shadow Hunters. If ingested, the waters of the lake are deadly. Fortunately the lake is only in Idris, or is it? The Shadow Hunter Institute of London has a secret. Stored in it's alcoves is a sample of Lake Lyn. It has been protected for ages – until now. Richard Arlington – the guardian of the vial has been murdered and the flask stolen. If the flask falls into the wrong hands – it could mean the end of all Shadow Hunters. Fortunately three Shadow Hunters have taken it upon themselves to get the flask back and save our world. The only question is – can they do it?_**

* * *

The lights were flashing and the music was blearing in the Ministry of Sound. The Seventeen-year-old boy dodged through the crowd to lean against the bar. He showed two fingers to the bar tender then turned to the girl on his right.

"Nice night?" He asked the girl, his American accent was out of place in the London night club. She gave him a small smile as turned her head to the right. Her dark blonde hair pooled over her right shoulder as she spoke,

"Are you trying to pick me up?" She asked with a laugh. Her accent was also American – the same as the boys. He laughed as shook his equally blonde hair.

"That would be weird, don't you think Charlie," he teased, "I am your brother." Charlotte "Charlie" Truesdale laughed,

"It would be weird Jackson," she let her dark blue eyes roam the dance floor in search of something.

"Any sign?"

"None yet, Drew's outside but he hasn't seen anything. " Charlotte narrowed her eyes as she took the drink Jackson handed her. "They usually keep their word… I know he's Downworlders, but he said he would come." As if on cue the small device in Jackson's ear crackled, the British voice of Drew Branwell came over the speaker,

"He's here… "

"Let's go," Charlotte said as she placed the drink down on the counter. She and Jackson climbed to the third level of the club and entered a deserted clubroom. A few minutes later the door opened and the siblings turned around, A red-headed vampire entered the room and smiled, fangs bearing,

"Jackson and Charlotte Truesdale?" The vampire asked.

"Alcott?" Jackson asked.

"That would be me, it's a pleasure to finally meet you two."

"I wish we could say the same… but we can't," Jackson countered as he stepped forward, "Where is the vial?" He snapped. Charlotte walked up to Jackson and pulled out her seraph blade.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alcott responded narrowing his eyes, "And I suggest you put that away," he said as he nodded in Charlotte's direction, "Be careful, you don't want to do something you might regret."

"I think it's you who should be careful," Charlotte said, "We know you and your clan took the vial, we just want it back."

"I didn't take your vial," Alcott said with a growl, "You Shadow Hunter's are too impulsive, you don't have the right culprit."

"Don't lie to us!" Jackson roared, "We know it was you. It had to be you! The guard was attacked by a Vampire!" Alcott shook his head and laughed,

"Seriously? You stupid, stupid children – there are other things in this world that can drain a body." Charlotte and Jackson shared a quick look. They hadn't really thought of that.

In fact they didn't really think at all. Once they heard that the vial was stolen, they reacted. They made a deal with the leader of the Vampire's in London. In all honesty they had no right to do that, they shouldn't have left the institute, but they did.

"Do you have the vial!" Charlotte yelled as she raised her blade.

"No, I do not," Alcott repeated, "Although since you need it so much, maybe I'll go looking for it."

"You can't do that!" Jackson yelled, "The vial is the property of the Nephilim!"

"It's already been stolen… so I think it's whoever finds it first… what's in the vial."

"You shouldn't worry about that," Charlotte started,

"You won't find out," Jackson finished as he raised his blade. Just as he was about to attack Alcott the door flung open and Jackson was flung backwards.

"Stop!" Drew yelled from the doorway, his brown hair was in disarray and he was breathing heavily. "You can't kill him Jack! You'll start a war." Alcott nodded in agreement,

"Your friend is right. Watch yourself Shadow Hunter," Alcott gave a quick look around and shook his head in amusement, "I'll be taking my leave now. I'm sure I'll see you all again quite soon. Enjoy the rest of your night!" Alcott walked passed Drew and out the door. Drew watched as Jackson stood up and brushed himself off.

"We need another lead," he stated plainly.

"Maybe we should stop…" Drew suggested, "I heard what Alcott said, it may not have been vampires."

"Maybe," Charlotte agreed, she turned back to her brother, "Jack we need to get back to the institute… I bet Nina's noticed." Jackson sighed,

"You're right, we've been gone since six. It doesn't take that long to get more milk."

"We could always say we got lost," Drew suggested with a sly grin. Jackson and Charlotte laughed,

"Drew," Jackson started, "We've been in London half our lives now. That excuse doesn't fly anymore." The trio laughed and made their way back to the institute. Drew met Jackson and Charlotte about ten years ago. You see Drew had lived in the London Institute his whole life, his mother Nina Branwell currently ran the Institute with an iron fist. When Drew was seven, Wayne Truesdale had dropped off his twin children at the London Institute. The Truesdale's lived in America, but Wayne had sent his children to London because of his old friendship with Nina. Drew would never forget the dark blonde twins who helped themselves to his toys. Well technically Charlotte asked first, but she didn't wait for an answer. Ever since that day the trio had been inseparable.

About thirty minutes later the trio ended up outside of the old "abandoned" church that was the London Institute.

"I suppose we should have gotten milk," Charlotte quipped. Jackson wrapped an arm around his sister and pulled her close,

"I'm sure you can talk us out of trouble."

"I don't know," Drew admitted, "We sneak out during lockdown."

"Well maybe we shouldn't be punished for that – that takes skill," Charlotte joked.

"We'll go with that approach," Jackson insisted as he nodded in agreement with Charlotte's sentiment.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the "Intro Chapter" to give you all a quick introduction to the story. What I am going to do is have a SYOC for supporting roles in the story. The form is on my profile: Have fun!**

* * *

**Also here's further information on my OCs – for reference**

**Jackson "Jack" Truesdale – 17 - Shadow Hunter**

Jackson will probably be the most impulsive man you will ever meet. Once he gets an idea, he goes for it. He has a bit of a fiery temper, but for the most part he's quite good-natured. He can seem overbearing at times, but he doesn't mean to be so self- focused. Jackson can make friends with almost anyone – as long as you meet two requirements. You have to be a shadow hunter and you have to respect loyalty. In his spare time, Jackson likes to hang with his twin Char – or Charlie as he calls her – goof off with Drew or spar with whoever's available.

**Charlotte "Charlie" Truesdale – 17 – Shadow Hunter**

Unlike her twin brother – Charlotte is not nearly as impulsive. She's also not as much of a loud mouth. She shares the same fiery temper as her brother and can be a bit overbearing – but she tries hard not to be. Unlike Jackson, Charlotte is much harder to befriend. She can come off as snobbish, but that's only because she trusts very few people. She knows the truth is a rare occurrence and that has affected her personality a bit. Ironically Charlotte is known around the Institute for her silver tongue. In her free time, Charlotte likes to hang around with Jackson or Drew, spar or go shopping.

**Drew Branwell – 17 – Shadow Hunter**

Drew's mom Nina runs the institute; because of this Drew is a bit of a perfectionist. He wants to live up to his mom's expectations and will do anything to do it. Between himself, Charlotte and Jackson, Drew is the voice of reason. He prefers to take in the full picture before diving head first into a situation. In fact he prefers to view all situations from the outside. If you were at a party with him, Drew would be the kid in the corner watching everybody like a hawk. His morals are much more defined than the other two and it truly does bother him when he strays. Drew has a tendency to see the world as black or white – right or wrong. It's hard to change his opinions but if you present a well-researched argument, he'll give in. Drew loves reading just as much as he loves sparring. So during his free time he will either be training or locked away in his room or the library.


	2. Night

Nina Branwell was fuming. Of course if you asked her son he would say she was always fuming. Nina was the type of woman who seemed to have an infinite amount of rage in her petite body. Her brown hair was cascading down her back as she paced in the foyer of the institute.

"Absolutely ridiculous," she snapped to herself, "_'We're just getting milk mom,'_ he says," Nina quoted her son, "Just getting milk my _ass_. When they get back… there will be pain." Nina shook her fist at the empty room. Once her rage subsided a bit she sighed. Nina smoothed out her hair and fixed her appearance in a nearby mirror. The sudden opening of a door made Nina turn around. Entering the Institute was her teenage son and the Truesdale twins. Drew put his hands up infront of his body and opened his mouth to speak with his mother, but Jackson spoke first,

"We got lost." Charlotte let out a small groan next to her brother,

"I thought we were going to let me handle this?" Nina stomped her way over to the trio,

"You got lost!" She shrieked, "You got lost going to the corner store!"

"It's nighttime… I can't see. Honestly Mrs. Branwell, I think I'm going blind," Jack spoke quickly.

"You've lived here for more than half your _life_ Jackson Truesdale! You have an obsession with Twizzlers! I know you know where the corner store is!" Jackson opened his mouth to reply but Charlotte's hand covered his mouth before he could retort, "And even if you forgot where the store was, I know _my son_ knows where it is!" She turned on Drew, "Did _you_ get lost?"

"Mom," Drew pleaded, "Calm down," he whispered with urgency. Nina widened her hazel eyes as her mouth opened again. Just as she was about to yell she was silenced by a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right Nina," insisted the owner of the hand. Nina looked into the light eyes of Benjamin Verlac. His dark hair was jelled back and he towered over Nina at 6'3. The murmur of 'Thank god' was heard from Charlotte as she removed her hand from Jack's mouth.

"Benjamin," Nina started to protest.

"They're fine Nina. Just let them go to bed. It's been a long day. We've all been through a lot." Nina sighed and relaxed her body. As she whisked out of the room she mumbled under her breath. Benjamin watched her go before turning to the three teenagers.

"I really hope you didn't do anything stupid," he sighed, as he looked them over. Benjamin Verlac was around his early thirties; his older sister was Elodie Verlac who ran the Paris Institute. Benjamin being a bit of a shadow hunter prodigy was the tutor of Drew, Charlotte and Jack.

"Nothing stupid," Charlotte confirmed with a smile.

"So you didn't meet the Head of the London Vampires?"

"How would we even contact the Head of the London Vampires let alone contact him?" Charlotte asked feigning confusion. Benjamin whipped out a letter from his black pants and held it in front of her.

"I suppose a letter would work."

"Fine," Jack snapped, "We met with him, so what? Nothing happened and at least we did something! The Clave has done nothing!"

"The Clave has other priorities! You know that!" Benjamin snapped at Jack, "Do you know how dangerous what you all just did was?"

"Who cares?" Jack asked, "We're fine. We've actually found things out. We're doing things."

"You're children," was the calm argument from Benjamin.

"That's not an excuse!" Jack argued back, as he was about to say more Charlotte yanked his left arm. Drew shook his head and spoke instead,

"We get what we did was wrong. We understand. But we actually found out important information." Benjamin sighed in response and shook his head,

"You three are infallible. Enough, I'm not in the mood to argue with you anymore. Off to bed." He waved them off in the direction of the dormitories. Drew walked away first, Charlotte followed but Jack stayed. He locked eyes with Benjamin. He wanted to stay more, but he knew Benjamin wouldn't listen. "Go to bed Jackson," Benjamin insisted. Jack shot Benjamin one last look before stalking off behind his friends. Benjamin watched them go and groaned loudly once he knew they were out of earshot. _They have no idea what they're getting themselves into, _He thought, _They need to learn how to leave things to adults. _

"Of course who am I kidding," he laughed out loud, "I've never met more persistent kids."

* * *

Charlotte laid on her four poster bed with her feet hanging off the edge. She stared at the intricate design and tried to ignore all the thoughts pounding in her head. She swung off her bed and stretched. She looked down at her outfit, she was wearing a tattered "I Love NY" shirt and black boxer shorts. She rocked back on her heels and contemplated visiting Jack. She decided he was probably doing nothing. Charlie grabbed her steele from her night table and drew a portal on her left wall. The wall shimmered and then opened to the room next door. She stepped through to find Jack lying on his back on his floor. He was wearing long flannel pants and a Muse T-Shirt.

"Hey Charlie," he greeted not removing his eyes from the ceiling. Charlie laid down next to her twin and groaned,

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither," Jack complained. As twin's Jack and Charlie were always connected. When one was hurt the other screamed. Their minds were perfectly linked. Jack picked up Charlie's hand and traced the Parabatai rune on her wrist. Besides being twins, they were also Parabatai. It seemed logical; nobody completed Jack like his sister.

"Do you think we should give it up?" Charlie asked. It was clear she was talking about the search for the vial.

"No way. The Clave is pathetic. They never focus on the true issues. Nobody can blame us for doing what they can't."

"So we'll start researching again tomorrow?" Charlotte asked as she closed her blue eyes.

"Mhmm," Jack agreed as he closed his eyes. Slowly the two twins drifted off to sleep, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you are all liking the story. My profile says people have been reading, but I'd love a review! Anyway the chapters will get longer once the search starts up again – probably around the fourth chapter! There will also be more of Benjamin and Nina next chapter. **

**Until next time – Melissa**


End file.
